Rencores de niños
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: España era sin embargo SU patria madre, su rey, su jefe. Pero España ya había renunciado a él y sus hermanos. Latin Hetalia Perú


Bien que me he peleado con este fic, puesto que no me animaba para nada a subirlo y todo por culpa de España. Pero ya, se resolvió la cosa (mi terquedad, principalmente) y accedí por fin a subirlo, aunque ya lleva su buen tiempo terminado. Espero que les guste :)

Bueno, ubiquémonos en el tiempo :)

¡Fines de siglo XVII! Cuba (que junto con Filipinas fue una de las últimas colonias que le quedaban a España para entonces) se quiere independizar y la situación de España va en declive. Para esto, durante la guerra de independencia cubana, España mandó diez veces más tropas de lo que mandó a todo el resto de sudamérica para luchar contra los independistas, y ahí es donde comienza la cosa. Es curioso, porque Cuba es solo una islita (aunque bien ubidaca y todo) y Perú, siendo uno de los pocos realistas (o sea que estaban con el Rey de España, quien quiera que haya sido para ese entonces) que habían quedado en América, apenas recibió refuerzos y eran los nativos solos los que luchaban en las tropas de la corona... Y al final fue Perú quien realmente perdió la guerra, por más que se hubiese independizado, por eso también en la Capitulación de Ayacucho (9 de diciembre de 1824), Perú es quien le paga todo a España y a los demás países involucrados en la guerra. Además, no hubieron firmantes peruanos presentes en la capitulación, o sea que nos hicieron la independencia sin si quiera preguntarnos si queríamos o no y al final nosotros pagamos el pasaje de todos (literalmente, le pagamos el regreso a los españoles).

**APH y Perú (LH) le pertenecen a Himaruya y a Kuraudia respectivamente. Yo solo me limito a admirarlos a ambos ;A;**

* * *

**_Rencores de niños_**

Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, con la mirada fija en el hombre que yacía en la gran silla de cedro, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza sujetada por las manos. Era una imagen devastadora. Era ese resto humano el mismo hombre, no, la misma nación que había venido siglos atrás a despojarlo de sus costumbres, su religión y su pasado? El mismo que acabó con la vida de su abuelo, su gran y admirable ancestro, todo lo que tenía hasta antes de España.

-Hola -dijo cuando se aburrió de observarlo y España alzó la mirada, sorprendiéndose al verlo ahí parado.

-¿Perú? Qué sorpresa! -exclamó.

Perú torció los labios, tratando de imitar la amplia sonrisa de su antigua metrópoli. No entendía cómo lo lograba, siempre... Siempre habría creído, desde que lo conoció, que España no era España sin su sonrisa, y que era normal, puesto que, como había gruñones como Chile, había personas que podían siempre sonreír. Y esa sonrisa "inacabable" se había impregnado en él de tal manera que ya era casi suya también. Pero cuando España se fue, se dio cuenta que en realidad no era así. Perú, cuando no quería, o mejor dicho, cuando no podía, simplemente no sonreía. A diferencia de España...

-No esperaba tu visita -comentó España mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia su ex-colonia-. Creí que...

-Me enteré que mandaste tropas a Cuba -murmuró a penas Perú, tratando de sonar como si sacase un tema, pero no logrando ocultar del todo el reproche.

España lo miró medio confundido.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, eso! Es que me están ahora haciendo la guerra, algo tarde y todo, pero en fin... Se quieren independizar también, igual que ustedes.

Un silencio se instauró, y cuando España estuvo a su altura, simplemente posó una mano sobre su hombro. Perú se estremeció, recordando siempre esa mano pesaba, solo que antes solía aterrizar sobre su pequeña cabeza. Su abuelo nunca había tenido esas muestras con él, puesto que había sido un hombre de semblante serio y era poco dado a las muestras abiertas de afecto. Además de que cada vez su recuerdo era solo una imagen borrosa, de líneas confusas y poca consistencia.

España era sin embargo SU patria madre, su rey, su jefe.

Pero España ya había renunciado a él y sus hermanos.

-¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? -preguntó España, pero Perú negó con la cabeza.

-Creí que no te iba bien... -murmuró y España creyó reconocer aquella antigua timidez que había hallado en el pequeño niño de escasas ropas, plumas en el cabello y sortijas de oro en los brazos.

-No quebraré por un par de copas de vino, Perú -se rió España, sin embargo realmente parecía algo tan posible que Perú quiso echarse a llorar.

Ese era el imperio en el que nunca se ponía el sol, el imperio que le dio un nombre, tanto de nación como humano, y que marcó su destino como ninguno de los que siempre estarían alrededor de él. Dio un paso a un lado, mirando su entorno y buscando un sitio en aquel despacho, tomando finalmente sitio. Terminó de darle la vuelta con la mirada a la estancia, para terminar de nuevo en España, quien seguía parado cerca de la puerta, donde él había estado parado. Perú torció los labios.

-¿Por qué mandaste las tropas a Cuba?

De frente al grano.

España alzó una ceja.

-Creo que eso ya te lo expliqué, Cuba quiere ser...

-Creo que formulé mal mi pregunta -lo interrumpió Perú y soltó una risa sarcástica-. ¿Por qué a Cuba sí?

España calló. Entendió y eso provocó otra risa ahogada en el americano. Parecía que España iba a replicar algo, pero su ex-colonia se le adelantó.

-Tal vez debas recordar a quién se le pasó la factura de una guerra que no buscaba -le reprochó Perú, aunque luego bajó la voz-. Aunque lo hice porque quise, porque...

-Entiendo.

Perú alzó una ceja.

-¿Llegaste bien a casa?

Sorna, reproche, ¿qué no había en esa frase? ¿Acaso el niño había ido a apuñalarlo, ahora que había dado sus primeros pasos solo, como nación independizada?

-Allá, en Ayacucho, yo no firmé -siguió Perú y se mordió el labio-. 28 de julio, San Martín... Era argentino...

Se detuvo por un segundo, suspirando.

-Yo perdí la guerra.

-Así es -corroboró España, sin saber qué más decir.

-Pero yo era realista, ¿y por qué entonces tú no...?

-Perú -lo cortó España, sabiendo de que debía ser a tiempo-. Ya pasó, no importa... Y estoy tratando de hacer las cosas diferente. Cuba es una de mis dos últimas colonias y no la quiero perder...

-Las perderás, a ambas -susurró Perú, mas no era una predicción con afanes proféticos, más bien era un rencor mal disimulado de un hijo que se sentía que había sido dejado de lado.

-Perú, suficiente, ¿a esto viniste?

Perú le sonrió, y era una de esas sonrisas que España ya había visto y no recordaba en dónde.

-Vino estará bien.

No, sí la recordaba. Tahuantinsuyo. Lógico, era su nieto y se le parecía mucho. Más que Bolivia, España lo sabía, Perú, aunque sonase mal, había sido su favorito antes que su hermanito.  
España se quedó callado, observando a su antigua colonia, su pequeño que ahora era un adolescente camino hacia la adultez. Pero sabía que Perú no buscaba eso. A diferencia de sus hermanos y vecinos y su abuelo, Perú no era una nación imperialista, y siempre quería ser niño y siempre lo sería de alguna manera u otra.

-Lo siento, Perú, fue un error...

Perú no sabía a qué se refería con exactitud, pero temía preguntar, tal vez porque aún más temía la respuesta.

-¿Para qué viniste?

Perú se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y Romano?


End file.
